


Promise?

by moose_in_law



Series: Destiel Oneshots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas has a bad dream, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_in_law/pseuds/moose_in_law
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was sitting in the main room of the bunker drinking beer when he heard it. It sounded like someone was calling his name. He pushed the thought away as his mind playing tricks on him. But it happened again. He stood up, dumped the empty beer bottle in the trash and headed towards the hallway where the bedrooms were. This time when he heard it, it was clear as day. He walked past his bedroom door and continued down the hall. Just as he was passing Cas' door he froze in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise?

Dean was sitting in the main room of the bunker drinking beer when he heard it. It sounded like someone was calling his name. He pushed the thought away as his mind playing tricks on him. But it happened again. He stood up, dumped the empty beer bottle in the trash and headed towards the hallway where the bedrooms were. This time when he heard it, it was clear as day. He walked past his bedroom door and continued down the hall. Just as he was passing Cas' door he froze in place.  
"Dean..." he didn't know what to do. At last he approached the door and knocked softly. No response came from Cas. He turned the knob slowly, opening the door. Cas was on the bed, tossing and turning, sweating like crazy and muttering something unrecognizable. But what hurt Dean the most was the tears on the former angel's face. He was obviously having a nightmare and judging by his state, it was a bad one. Dean just stood there his heart breaking in his chest at the sight of the man he loved so much being so broken. Not that he ever told anyone he loved Cas of course... Sam would probably be okay with it, but Dean just couldn't even admit it to himself fully yet.  
"Dean... No!!!" Cas whimpered. "No, don't leave!"  
Dean couldn't stand hearing him crying and mere seconds later he was sitting on the bed, his hand lightly shaking Cas' shoulder. "Cas, wake up, it's ok. Cas come on..." he whispered gently. Pushing off his sweat damp hair from his forehead he continued murmuring soft words into Cas’ ear. The former angel was still asleep and crying so Dean did what he needed to. He kicked his shoes off and laid on the bed next to Castiel. His fingers tangled in Cas' hair and his other hand was still shaking the other man lightly.  
"Dean... Please. No!" Cas sobbed loudly and more tears slid down his face.  
"Cas wake up!" Dean raised his voice and shook Cas a little stronger. Castiel opened his eyes with a gasp and sat up, breathing heavy. "No, no, no!" he continued sobbing.  
"Cas it's okay, I'm here..." Dean said softly and put a hand on Cas' back, running it up and down slowly. “I’m sorry Dean…” he sniffled “… did I wake you?” Dean’s hand stopped in the middle of an upstroke on Cas’ back and he spoke “No Cas, I heard you from the kitchen. What was that all about?” he asked cautiously running his hand trough the hair on the back of Cas’ neck. Cas turned towards him and immediately buried his face in Dean's chest. "Dean... they were.... And you... and I couldn't do anything... I don't want to lose you Dean..." He sobbed into the hunter’s chest. Dean wrapped both hands around the sobbing man and started rocking him gently.  
"Cas, it's okay... I'm okay... And you won't lose me." He buried his nose in the former angel's hair and breathed deeply. "I promise"  
Cas backed away just a little and looked up into Dean's emerald eyes "Promise?"  
Instead of answering Dean did what his instinct told him to, even though his mind was screaming not to do it. He leaned down and kissed Castiel softly on the lips. He cupped Cas' cheek in his hand and the other man wrapped his hands around his neck. They broke away and looked into each other's eyes. Dean kissed Castiel's forehead and then his cheek and his nose, covering his whole face with soft little kisses. Cas buried his face in Dean's neck and pulled the hunter down so that they were laying in his bed tangled together.  
After some time Dean spoke up "Cas, what was that dream about?" He looked down an the raven haired man in his arms "you don't have to tell me, but I wanna make it easier for you"  
"They caught you, and then they..." he started "and then they made me watch as they killed you, Dean..." he sniffed again and curled up against the strong hunter. "I was useless, I couldn't stop them, couldn't help you... I'm useless now..."  
"Cas look at me." Dean said seriously and Cas looked up into his eyes "You are not useless, grace or no grace, I need you. You and Sam are the only family I have and don't ever think you're useless." Then he leaned down and kissed Castiel gently. The former angel sighed contently and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.  
Dean held him in his arms and they exchanged kisses until they fell asleep, safe, warm and most importantly together.


End file.
